1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
A rechargeable battery differs from a primary battery in that it can be repeatedly charged and discharged, while the latter is incapable of being recharged.
A low-capacity rechargeable battery is used in small portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones, notebook computers, and camcorders, while a high-capacity rechargeable battery can be widely used as a power source for driving a motor, such as of hybrid vehicles, electric vehicles, and the like.
Recently, high-power rechargeable batteries using a non-aqueous electrolyte and having high energy density have been developed, and the high-power rechargeable batteries are coupled in series or parallel, thereby forming a high-power, large-capacity battery module.
In general, the rechargeable battery is provided with an electrode assembly including a positive electrode, a negative electrode, and a separator interposed therebetween.
The electrode assembly is inserted in a case to perform charging and discharging operations, and is provided with terminals to and from which a current is supplied or drawn out.
The case may be formed of a metal plate or pouch, and a pouch case is formed as a laminate film in which a metal film is interposed between insulating layers.
When a corner protrudes in such a pouch case, there is a risk of causing a short circuit with a neighboring battery.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.